the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Jackson Wells
Appearance With skin moderately tanned and his complexion fair, Grant has a rather average-esque physical appearance. His height is a little above average for a boy his age. With it being five-foot-nine and his weight coming barely past one-hundred-and-fity-five pounds, he doesn‘t really have a muscular or even athletic build. It would be same to assume that Grant has more of a lean body type rather than anything athletic. His hair, when brushed goes past his ears and seems to stop around the neck length. In some lighting, it can appear reddish-brown. However, when in natural lighting, it appears to be a mildly-dark brown. His eyes are often confused for brown with a hint of green. Actually, they are a hazel color. Grant really isn‘t one to dress really exotically or have any flashy shirts. Truth be told, he entire attire is rather simple. He has a collection of sweater vests, button-up shirts, t-shirts, and jeans of several make and colors. Shoes-wise, there is a variety. He has some that are meant for walking and some that are meant for formal events. Usually, he tends to wear semi-formal, walking shoes. Yes, actually, that would be a great way to describe his entire attire: Semi-formal and semi-casual. Personality Though Grant does speak, it is not careful consideration for not only his own sake, but for the sake of the person that he is going to share his words with. This stems from both his ability to craft words into deep and meaningful thoughts and his tendency to be minimal with his vocal expressions. Grant has been told that he’s a great listener. Some people think that it comes second nature to him. He doesn’t understand what they mean exactly, but he can’t deny that there’s some truth to that. He’s also been told that, because he is a great listener, that is makes him more compassionate and caring, which there is some merit to that. Being caring and compassionate sometimes means that one has to listen carefully, which Grant does always. He tries to make sure to be keen to everything he hears, paying attention to every little detail, and then, when he’s heard it all, he will establish his own opinion and speak. This could come in the form of hearing someone’s side of a two-side story, or comforting his friends when they are upset. Quite frankly, Grant is a natural listener and a comforting soul. If a family member or a friend, or pretty much anyone, is upset, he will try his best to at least see what he can do to help them. Often, this doesn‘t always work out, but he tries his best to make sure that he at least knows that he gave it a shot. Despite all of the positives about Grant about how he’s a great listener and a caring, comforting friend, people who don’t know him don’t see him as that way. To those that just meet him, they think he’s quiet and one of those types that are a bit creepy. It’s not that he looks as such, but he normally doesn’t talk to people. If anything, they’re the one who usually make the effort to talk to him first. Only when he’s pressured enough does Grant actually take the Avenger initiative to speak to someone. This could just be his effort to break past that shyness about him or maybe a girl he might like. It could really be a number of things. It just depends on Grant, to be quite honest. For people that know Grant — and that meaning, they really know him — they would instantly spot when he’s not himself. Sure, he’s quiet, and that may be off-putting to people who don’t know him, but for his closest friends, they would know when something is wrong. It’s not in the way he’ll talk, because he hardly does that(the exception being for a good reason). No, what they’ll notice is that he’ll seem moody. There might be an instance where he will snap at someone. He’ll apologize almost immediately afterwards, but that’s how someone would know that he’s not himself. He’ll be in a more agitated state, be irritable to the little things, and on occasion, quite emotional to certain subjects or topics. History Pressure. That‘s one way to describe Grant‘s life from the day he could walk and form words, all the way to the month of September of 2015. His father has always put heavily pressure on his children and his youngest is no exception to this. If anything, this makes Grant even more suspect to his father‘s expectations. They are high and as such, Grant usually feels stressed out more than ever when he‘s home. It has been so when he was growing up. Bringing home anything lower than a 95 percentile average always got Grant the belt and a lecture. Even though the pressure and stress was on Grant to not become a failure to the esteemed Wells name, sometimes he didn‘t perform to the standards his father set. It was because of that exact reason Grant‘s father sometimes beat him. All of the kids got it, but among the five Wells children, Grant got it the worst. Sometimes the beatings would go for hours on end. The most common method was a belt. For some reason, Wesley preferred to use his trademark, black leather belt. Usually, it didn‘t hurt as bad as Grant thought it would, but one night when Grant was thirteen, his father beat him harder than ever. It was so bad that Grant had to go to the emergency room. While getting examined by the doctors, it was revealed that several lacerations were left on his back. One was so bad, and so deep that it not only required several dozen stitches to close it, but even after it healed, it left a large scar behind it. There were no charges filed due to the influence that Wesley had over Verona Hospital. So, due to nothing happening, Grant kept on getting the beatings when he didn’t perform well. He couldn’t leave, nor could his mother or any of his siblings. They had nowhere to go, so they stayed, biding time for something to happen. Until then, they just do their best not to piss him off or upset him. Grant just prays that something could happen to him so that it would allow him to leave and take his family with him. All they need is something — and that was about to happen, but Grant had no idea how bad it really was going to get. Family The Wells name is rather infamous around the small town of Verona. They are known predominantly for Jack Wells, the patriarch of the Wells family. Having struck lucky back in the 50s and 60s, Jack Wells established a rich fortune through shady business practices. Due to this, the Wells family became quite wealthy for generations to come. They have held homes spanning into the dozens in not only states, but homes. Their latest purchase was one of the most expensive estates in Verona, Washington. It’s a large estate/house that rests comfortably on the nice side of Verona. It sits in the same neighborhood as the Kings. The Wells Family Vehicles: * Jack and Ellen are driven around in a Black 2015 Lincoln Town Car * Wesley drives a Red 2015 Audi RS 7 * Amy, though she doesn't go to a lot of places, drives a Silver 2014 Mercedes Benze SL550 Convertible * Thomas, though he has enough for a luxury car, prefers the classics. As such, he drives a Black and white, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro * Adam and Ava, though they drive the same kind of car, they are both different colors. Adam drives a Green 2005 Honda Accord Sedan, while Ava drives a Blue 2005 Honda Accord Sedan Jack Wells | Grandfather | 89 Jack Wells.gif In his prime, Jack Wells was a ruthless son of a bitch. Often known for never taking no for an answer, Jack often played hot potato with the law. He never got caught, which meant all of the money he made — legal or otherwise — stayed within the Wells family. Either it made its way into Kaman Islands bank accounts, Swiss Bank Acconts, or his own, it’s safe to say that Jack — along with the rest of the Wells family — are incredibly wealthy. But all of that was before he got grandchildren. Oh, how the light in his eyes shined like a brilliant star in the midnight sky. He changed his ways and decided that any money he had, be it legal or not, would go to them(of course, they would be set in a trust fund, monitored and managed by his only child, Wesley). Jack loves his grandchildren to death. Despite his son’s own attitude and bad habits, Jack treats them all with love and equality. He won’t admit it, but Grant is his favorite simply because he is the only son not to be tainted by the money, or his father’s sins. Ellen Wells(formally West) | Grandmother | 80 Ellen Wells.gif There’s not much to really say about Ellen Wells. She grew up with Jack when they were kids. They married when they were eighteen, and surprisingly, have been together ever since. Unlike Jack, however, she did not do anything illegal throughout her life. She mostly stayed home taking care of Wesley until he was old enough to take part in what his father did for a living. And, like Jack, she also melted when she got grandchildren. She feels blessed that she has five wonderful grandchildren. All of them have received more than enough attention from her over the years. Grant is rather fond of his grandmother. She is kind to him and loving, unlike his father. Wesley Keith Wells | Father | 60 Wesley Keith Wells.gif Like father like son, right? Well, that’s how it is for Jack and Wesley. Though he ended up not choosing Jack’s line of work, but he’s equally as ruthless and equally as rich(okay, maybe not equally). Being one of the top doctors that Washington State has ever known, he’s in high demand. He specializes in Neurosurgery. He mostly takes the big bucks clients, usually millionaire and people similar. Having all of that money and being quite successful in his career, Wesley holds a certain expectation for all of his kids. Most of them have went on to pursue careers that satisfied him, while two of them are still trying to get their feet off the ground. For Grant, Wesley seems to put all of the pressure on him since he’s the youngest. Added to that, Grant is also the only one still in high school. Because of that, Grant always feels the pressure from his father. Often, Wesley is on his ass, making sure his studies come before anything else. It shouldn’t be surprising that Grant’s father doesn’t approve of Wesley’s interest in art. He wants his son to be like his oldest siblings and pursue a career in law or medicine. Grant never speaks up to his father because he’s afraid that he’ll get another beating like the one he got when he was 13 years old, so he just keeps his mouth shut. Amy Lila Wells(formally Teddis) | Mother | 48 Anna Lila Wells.gif A Verona native, Amy comes from a family of seven siblings and a lot of uncles and aunts. Her family has had roots in Verona for a long time(probably since it was founded). Her family, the Teddis family, has been extremely close with the Wells family. Her father and Wesley’s father were frequent business partners — and good friends. So, it shouldn’t be a surprise that they grew up with each other. It also shouldn’t be surprising that they would eventually fall in love and get married. It wouldn’t be long until they settled in a nice home and started their family. Five kids they had and Grant their last. For a career, Amy’s family has a butcher shop called Teddis’ MEats. It has been one of the crown staples for fresh meat for Verona for fifty years. Amy worked there until she got married. It was handed to her sister, Anna. For the past thirty years or so, Amy has been a housewife to five wonderful children, raising them to the best of her ability. She likes to think that they got their sweet souls from her loving, motherly nature. Though a few of them turned out to be like her…troubled husband, there are a couple that turned out to be sweet hearts, namely Grant and DanI. The both of them are disappointments to Wesley, but not to Amy. She loves them both, especially her baby. She was one of the few who were there for him after the beating he got early in his teenhood. She promised that it would never happen again and Amy made good on that promise. Even though a few slaps happened, nothing major like the scar on Grant’s back happened ever again. Thomas Franklin Wells | Older Brother | 27 Thomas Franklin Wells.gif Not only is Thomas the oldest of the Wells siblings, but he’s by far the most favorite of Wesley simply because of his career choice. He followed Wesley in the path of becoming a doctor. Like Wesley, Thomas’ specialized field is Neurosurgery. Though not as gifted as Wesley is, Thomas has proved himself to be a rather capable doctor, bringing more than enough money for the Wells name. It’s safe to say that he’s the crown jewel of the Wells’ family. To Grant, Thomas is like an idol — a person whom in which he looks up to more than anything. Despite that, there’s also a hint of jealousy between the two of them. Thomas is Wesley’ favorite, that is no secret. He’s always getting praise by Wesley, and as such, Grant often finds himself becoming jealous of his oldest brother because he wish that Wesley would give him that same kind of praise. However, despite that, Grant loves him oldest brother and the feeling is mutual. Often, Thomas gives Grant advice about a lot of things, but most of it seems to be about girls and speaking up more. Though he hates being told to “speak up”, he does appreciate the advice and he knows his brother means well. Danielle Ashley Wells |Older Sister | 25 Danielle Ashley Wells.gif Like Grant, Danielle is somewhat a disappointment to the Wells household. She has yet to pick a field of study, which one could imagine was to the vast disappointment of Wesley. He employs a high expectation for his kids and Dani didn’t reach it. For a job, she works as the Assistant Manager for Simoné’s Coffee Café. Not exactly up to par with what Wesley would want. Oh well, at least Grant isn’t alone in being ridiculed daily by their father. As a result, the two of them are rather close. Something about misery loves company or whatever. To her mother, she can do no wrong. She is proud of her daughter and what she has accomplished. Dani knows that her mother knows that she will eventually be able to do her father proud…one day. Adam Brandon Wells| Older Brother | 22 ''' '''Ava Brianna Wells |Older Sister | 22 Blake Amanda Wells.gif AdamBrandonWells.gif Twins Adam and Ava, dress the same and act the same. They drive the same car and they go to the same college. Everything they do is always with each other. The only moments that they seem to be without each other is during those few moments when they are asleep and showering(and when partaking in their personal lives). They are pursuing a field in psychology, which fits since there is so much wrong with them, but no one judges them…in the family. To Grant, they are a bit eccentric, but they’re also his loving siblings. In his mind, they are what makes the Wells household fun. Their odd ways certainly bring a special kind of charm to the dinner table. When they’re around, the pressure from their father is somewhat lifted, if only for just a little bit. Superpower Attraction and Repulsion Field Grant has the ability to push and pull objects and/or people towards him. When it comes to the aspect of attracting, Grant seems to be able to utilize it with objects as large as a basketball. He does so by stretching out his hand and concentrating as hard as he can. At first, it will appear to tug slightly, but after a while, it will come to him as if his own body was a magnet to these objects. Grant can repel objects or people away from him. Though not as strong as some would think, he can push them back to a maximum of three yards and that’s when he’s concentrating as hard as he could. When he’s doing it on instinct, only three feet or one yard. He does it be crossing his arms over his chest and quickly extending them to his sides. Weaknesses Grant’s powers only seem to work when concentrating into his arms.Grant cannot attract metal or metal-like objects for some reason.When it comes to attracting living beings(such as humans), the most that Grant can do is move them slightly to him, as if he were generating a 40-50mph wind, but obviously he isn‘t generating any kind of breeze. Though he can repel, his arms seem to be the main focus of it. As such, only those who seem to be in the line of range of his arms will be repelled back. Those not within the line of range of his arms are safe from being pushed or pulled to him. Category:Character Category:Act One